At present, to plan, prepare or carry out a maintenance action on an aircraft, a vehicle, a ship, a generator, an engine, etc., a maintenance operative must consult a large quantity of data in order to extract the maintenance data necessary for accomplishing the maintenance task.
In fact, the maintenance data is diffused through a plurality of documentary elements that may be contained in a plurality of sources of information. In the aeronautical field, the sources of information include for example a maintenance planning manual, an aircraft maintenance manual, a problem solving (troubleshooting) manual, a catalogue of spare parts, etc.
Moreover, each documentary element may include a correspondence with another documentary element in the same source of information or in another source. The documentary elements may therefore include directed links such that a first documentary element calls a second documentary element which in turn calls a third documentary element, and so on. The link structure may call a thousand documentary elements and some links may include tests or even loops. Moreover, not all the documentary elements called are necessarily pertinent and only some of these elements may be necessary for the maintenance operative to accomplish their task(s). Accordingly, in the context of the maintenance operation, some links may be useful but not others. The maintenance operative then selects for himself or herself the links deemed to be pertinent for the operational task of interest. All these operations of selection of pertinent links, extraction and grouping of pertinent information necessitate highly experienced maintenance operatives and a non-negligible time searching for information.
An object of the present disclosure is therefore to remedy the aforementioned drawbacks by proposing a method and a system for automatic integration of pertinent data relating to one or more maintenance operations, in particular on an aircraft, therefore making it possible to reduce maintenance time and costs.